You Make It Real
by xochelebearxo
Summary: The small, fragile girl woke an animal in Dean that needed to protect. The strong, egotistical boy woke a animal in Fallon that needed to save him. But with their horrors and animals stalking them, Can they be each other's lights in the dark?


**A.N**.:ALRIGHT! So, Every time around christmas I get an urge to watch the entire series of supernatural. I did last year and i'm doing it again this year. Why? I have no idea but good thing is this year my obsession for the winchesters also comes with a story! Yaay! I'd love to hear what you guys have to say about this story so far. If you have any questions don't be afraid to ask. I do want you guys to know that Dean's outlook on Fallon right now is not even closer to a sexual nature. When he met her all he wanted to do was protect her and have her need him, much like a little sister. They got super closer over the years from just talking on the phone and she even got a relationship with Sam and John. Right now, Fallon truely needs Dean which leaves neither of them to have room for a romantic or sexual or physical relationship. The info on her history will come up, i'm not sure when but it will be a big part of the series. After the first few chapters, the story will follow the series starting with season one. I hope you all enjoy and tell me what you think! Please review!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural or any of the chapters. I only own my computer, my obsession and Fallon Moore. I wouldn't mind owning Dean but hehe who would?

* * *

The sky was clear. The sun rays were shining down on every kid walking across the school yard. This was california...interesting. Not that he hadn't been to California before, just not this part. Dean winchester traveled the world. He believed to be a hero as such a young age but that was the young ego talking. He needed to be a hero. He needed to believe this life was worth something.

He watched as Sam Winchester, his younger brother by four years, enter the building and followed after them. It was their silent agreement. They stayed from each other's path unless they needed one another but both would look for one another amongst the crowded halls. They had different paths at that moment. Sam went to school because he enjoyed it, wanted to learn. Dean went because his dad forced him and to see the girls.

Roughly running his fingers over his head, he pushed through the halls. A soft smirk on his lips attracted the females in sight like it was a mating call. The dark, dangerous look in his eyes warned other males off. How long would they be here this time? Not long but as the green-eyed, blonde down the hall smiled at him, he really didn't care.

* * *

They were still here...A week and a half later and they were still there. Sam was excited about it, Dean not so much. He had already dumped the green-eyed blonde a few days ago and he knew it was all over school, dampening his name.

Dean glared down the hallway before turning his head as he heard the familiar voice of Sam shouting down the other end of the hallway. He stood up, knowing the anger and panic in his brother's voice, and jogged down the hall to see Sam backed into a corner. His body was spread apart, covering something or someone behind his back from the three cheerleaders and their now joining boyfriends.

"Pick on someone else!" Sam demanded, his eyes narrowing much like their father's did. Dean cleared his throat and stepped forward, now blocking his brother's body from sight and staring at the six seniors. "Why don't you guys go fuck off some where. Princesses go freshen your make-up, bone-heads go get your condoms and return to your locker room fun." he was sarcastic, a matching smirk on his face as the girls flushed and the boys' expressions grew darker. Dean only laughed and waved them off, turning around to his brother.

An almost growl-like sound left his throat as he felt the hand on his shoulder. He spun around fast, grasping the boy's hand and twisting it. He heard the pop before he put his foot out, hooking it under the boy's ankle before yanking hard. He watched with a cool look on his face as he went down. The others' expressions changed quickly and helped the hurt boy up and down the hallway.

Shaking his head, he knew he was in for a yelling later that night from their dad but as he turned back, his head was forced to lower as Sam crouched down. Dean gently pushed him aside, crouching down as well. He could only see dark black hair. Long enough to almost cover the tiny form on the ground. He gave Sam a questioning look before reaching out, gently pushing the locks of hair back until he was staring right at the brightest pair of grey-blue eyes he had ever seen.

An animalistic urge grew in him suddenly as his eyes trailed over the girl's face. It was frighteningly pale, unmarked with blemishes. Protect, was the word on his mind as she lifted her head to look up at him. A soft sniffle tore through his heart as he gently wiped a tear from her cheek. "Are you okay?" He asked gently, gaining a nodd in return before she sniffed again. "What happened?"

Fallon looked at the boy in front of her. His dark brown hair, dark green eyes and frame formed a shadow over her and she felt protected, safe. "Just some of the girls. They like to pick on me. Decided to get a little handsy this time." She gave a weak smile, watching as he stood up. His large hand reached out and she took it, letting him use his strength to pull her to her feet before giving her a true smile.

"Dean Winchester...This is my brother, Sam Win-" "I know we have class together. Thanks for trying Sam." Sam silently gave a nod and a smile before looking up at Dean. The look clear in his eyes that he was ready to go. "What's your name?" Dean ignored the look and just kept his gaze on her. She was a tiny thing, standing barely at 5'2 and looked like she weighed less than paper. "Fallon Moore." She told him as she picked her back pack off the ground, putting it on her shoulder before tucking her hair behind her ears.

A soft flush began to fill her cheeks as he continuedto stare at her before he chuckled, nodding his head. "Nice to meet you Fallon. Come on, let me walk you to your bus. Sam go find dad." He gave Sam no room to argue or disagree because he already hooked his arm around her shoulder, urging her down the hallway quickly.

The look that were given to the pair were amusing as his arm tucked her against his body. He used his spare arm to clear the way, not allowing anything to touch her before he led her outside. "Listen...this isn't in a creepy way but if you ever need to talk or something. You can call me." He reached into his pocket before pulling out a pen. Quickly he wrote down his mobile number. It was his actual one that hunter friends, dad or sam would call him on. A phone he had on him always. He slipped it into her hand before giving her a smile, watching as the blush re-filled her cheeks before he spun and jogged back into the building.

"what took so long?" John winchester demanded as he drove from the parking lot. "Nothing. Just had to deal with something." Dean explained, leaning back against the window. His mind was running over Fallon. She was tiny, fragile and innocent. She had a look that made you believe there was no monsters under the bed and that look was the one flashing in his mind. She needed protection, his protection. The feelings spreading over his body weren't in a physical or sexual way. It was in an animal way. The way an animal felt about it's pack. Fallon was just unknowingly dragged into his pack and he grinned about it. She needed him...

That wasn't the last time the pair had talked. For the next three days after the school incident, Dean had hunted her out in the crowded halls. His hand would immediately grasp her arm or back. As if contact was necessary. He would keep his voice gentle but filled with humor. Anyone threatening her or that appeared threatening, he shut down quickly with a look. The six seniors from the previous days avoided her and him.

But unfortunately three days after the incident, it was time to leave town. Dean has drug her into a empty classroom and wrapped her into his arms, resting his chin on her head before he pulled back. A soft smile on both of their lips as he gazed down at her. "Call me...Daily." He ordered but gave her another smile. He patted her head before leaving her in the classroom.

* * *

Fallon had followed his order. For the next two years, she had called him daily and whenever he wasn't busy, he would call her. They both could hear changes in one another as the years passed. They could feel the changes in their relationship as it grew stronger. She even made friends with Sam over the phone, even making John laugh slightly as she teased his two sons. Dean had informed her that John wasn't too happy with their friendship. He suspected that it would be too hard to nuture without sight of one another.

He needed her, she had decided one night after hanging up the phone. He could hear the panic in his voice at the fact Sam and John kept arguing. Apparently Sam wanted to leave him, leave their family to attend school. Dean had yelled over the phone to her, trying to explain in the briefest of words that it wasn't that easy to walk away. Wasn't easy to walk away from their lives that they knew all their lives. She wanted to ask what their lives were but she didn't and only let him vent before he asked if she was okay. She grinned at that but confirmed that she was fine. Dean needed her to need him. She was his life line to sanity, to his humanity. She'd play the helpless, needing girl over the phone and since he never asked to see her, he'd never need to know her troubles

**XXXXXXXXFour years laterXXXXXXXX**

He had free time. He chuckled at that thought as he drove. The darkness of the night flew by him as Metallica blared from his speakers. He was driving straight through california, where his most recent job had been located and since his dad was already searching for a new case. Dean decided he wanted a quick road trip. Although he wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad one. He had talked to Fallon the day before but she seemed overly sweet, overly needy on the phone. His Fallon was sweet, hyper, and even a bit of a nerd but she was never so needy that Dean could feel it. He could hear it in her voice yesterday. "I know...I just...I miss you." Her voice rang in his head. She missed him? Not even in the past six years had she openly said she missed him. Small hints, words would announce that for him but never had she actually said it.

She was a strong, independant girl but she would never open say how she felt, much like Dean. She would ask him how he was and her voice would get sweet, quieter and that alone told him what she needed to say. The fact she needed to say those words were what was digging at his skin.

The sleek, black impala rolled to a stop before the engine shut off, his eyes darkening as he looked up at the sign. "Deseo" Original but the parking lot of men and the flashing dancer on the side of the door told he exactly where he was. He got out of the car, making sure his gun was hiden under his back before making his way for the door.

"I might not be able to call tomorrow. I start at my new job." Her voice rang over the phone four months ago. He was sitting in his hotel room, flicking through channels as he heard her ruffling around on the other end. "Oh yeah? What's the place? " "Deseo. Some food place." She told him. She hadn't lied to him but she had skipped on most of the truth.

He flashed his real ID at the bouncer before moving into the club. The mostly dark room had flashing red lights on the ceiling. A little love nest. Cushioned booths surrounded the back walls with tables towards the front near the stages. Half dressed girls were moving around the room, flirting their butts at their customers and asking them what they wanted. Three girls took up the three open stages. Blondes were the biggest part of the women in the room but as his eyes danced around, he caught sight of the few dark haired girls. His eyes lowered to skin tones next, parting out until he only paid attention to those with the most porcelain colored skin. His eyes moved to one as she turned around, her brown eyes glistening with fake happiness. Not her.

The next was another brown eyed girl then Green. No blue. None of them had that eyes that looked like a cloudy day with sun beams shooting through the clouds. He grunted in annoyance as he moved for a table, plopping down in it. Maybe she wasn't working after all. A small body tumbled into his shoulder, forcing him to turn around quickly and his own eyes sharpened and widened. "Fallon."

Fallon's eyes widened and a grin came over her lips. "Dean!" she squealed, jumping onto him. He wrapped his arms around her but he could feel his back burning, the gun hidden was only begging him to use it. He put on a smirk though, resting his hands on her shoulders and gently pushing her back. "Fallon. What are you doin' here?" He ordered, using the normal gentle but still firm approach with her. She giggled and looked up at him. "I work here remember? Didn't you come to see me? I've missed you." She whined softly. Dean nodded his head. "Go see if you can get off early and we can go hang out." He gave her a gentle push and smirked at her as she moved into the crowd.

He went back into his seat, scratching his head roughly. That wasn't Fallon. His Fallon would never be so flirty, would never openly allow men to touch her or watch her. The outfit she wore tore a hole in his stomach. The corset lifted her already well developed breasts up above natural. Her curved hips were just being hiden by a small skirt and with the slightly bit of movement, it was easy to see she had barely anything underneath said skirt. She had grown over the years, appearing to be about 5'4 but the heels she wore boosted her up three more inches.

He waited for her patiently, watching as the coat did nothing to cover her body as she hurried to him. He stood up, allowing her under his arm before leading her from the strip bar. He was gritting his teeth on the ride to the motel. His foot tapping aggrivatingly to the floor as she chatted beside him. Flirts leaving her mouth left and right. She was even daring enough to reach over and stroke his arm.

He parked outside of his room, shutting the car off and helping her out. He didn't show her any sign that he knew she was different as he used the key to unlock the door. He looked down at her, smirking as she moved to kiss his jaw. He allowed it, slowly backing her deeper into the room. His hands circling her hips to grip them before he gave her a firm shove.

She giggle and moved to step towards him before hissing as her body slammed into an invisable wall. "Dean?" She whimpered, making sure to use those big eyes of her's. He wasn't falling for it as he moved towards the table, grabbing a chair before making her sit. Her head tilted upwards, chuckling darkly as her eyes landed on the Devil's trap. "Oh Dean. How could you do that to me?" She lowered her head back down, landing straight onto his before the cloudy blue eyes flicked to pure black.

"I'm not doing anything to you princess. I'm actually going to send you on a cruise." He grinned as he took out his cell phone. "Oh really? Me and you? A fabulous night on the seas." The demon played back with him. "Oh yeah. Five star meal and everything but unfortunately, I've only got enough money for you to go." He winked at her before talking into the phone. A moment later he pressed the speaker button. "Have a nice trip princess." Suddenly the rough, older voice of John Winchester filled the room.

Fallon was still for the first couple of seconds before the vein in her slender neck began to poke from her pale skin. She twitched in the chair before an agonized cry left her lips, making her head fall back. "Dean please!" She cried helpless before letting out a painful chuckle. "Shut up." He ordered, sitting in the chair across from her. "Make me. A lot of other men did. Mmm... I had a lot of fun with Fallon's sweet little body. I made sure she actually is going to need you." The demon purred out before another agonized scream left her. She moved in the chair roughly, drips of blood beginning to fall from her nose.

The exorcism came to a halt as Fallon's head tossed back and a ear piercing scream left her as black smoke spilled from her lips. The room was silent except for John saying good bye over the phone. Dean moved towards the chair as a soft whimper left Fallon. He stood over her, staring down at her as a bruise began to color her cheek and her eye began to swell. Dark hand prints covered her slender thighs and he wanted to find the men who touched her

Fallon slowly came back, whimpering as she felt a hot ache spread over her body. She lifted her head slowly, wincing as the blood rushed from it and her eyes opened weakly. Staring straight up into the green eyes of Dean Winchester. He was older, rougher in appearance but it only made him ten times more handsome than he had been six years eyes suddenly filled with tears as she stared up at him, fighting to keep them from falling as he reached for her. "She liked it rough." Fallon told him, trying to force a smile before he wrapped her completely into his arms. She wrapped around him, sobs breaking from her throat as she hid against his shirt. Her fingers clawing at it as she moved to get closer into him. Her need for his protection obvious.

She allowed him to gently lead her towards the bed, sitting on it with tears marking her cheeks as he rushed to the bathroom. He wet down a cloth and moved back to her, gently wiping the tears and make-up that stained her face before he moved for his bag. He grabbed a t-shirt, knowing it was large enough to cover her small frame and a pair of boxers before handing them to her. She swallowed hard, feeling the tears run down her face as she watched him turn around before she undressed. She winced as her hands touched bruises.

She was dressed in his clothes, her small feet swollen from the heels as she moved to sit on the bed. He followed her, laying beside her and hiding her against his chest as she broke down again.

Fallon had tried to tell him what happened. How all she remembered were the lights in her bathroom flickering before a puff of black smoke moved from the sink. She told him in sobbing words how she was allowed to see parts of what was going on for the last four months. She was allowed to see the experiences with each man or men at times the demon wanted. The arguement she had gotten in with her closest friends multiple times before they decided she needed to leave. Her parents weren't around to witness the horrors thankfully but she had lived it. The demon had whispered to her that it would soil the precious princess, that it would destroy her so that she was never wanted.

An hour after the tears and words, Fallon was in a deep sleep, hiding against him for safety. Dean stroked her dark hair before reaching for his cell phone. He dialed his dad quickly, placing the phone to his ear.

"Dean?" John's voice was paniced but Dean immediately soothed one anger and took on another. "She's coming with us." "What? She can't!" John hissed over the phone. "She can and she is. I can't leave her here. She has no parents, no place to live. She needs me." He snapped at his father, gaining silence in return. "Fine...But she's your responsability. Train her. She needs to work to come with us." John told him before hanging up.

Dean tossed the phone onto the table before hugging her even closer. She looked almost angelic like with her dark hair and pale skin. She looked innocent despite the horrors that she had been put through. He stared at her for a good while before he reached back, flicking the light off and surrounding the two in pure darkness. He was going to have to corrupt her innocence. He was going to have to show her equally dark things. He was going to push her into the dark and let her live in it with him but maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Maybe he could keep some of her innocence, allow her to be the light in the dark. He sighed, kissing the top of her head before resting his head down, letting the darkness take him to a some what peaceful exsistance.


End file.
